Foaming hand soaps are cleansers that typically have a very low viscosity so that they can be dispensed through a foaming dispenser to deliver a foamed cleanser to a user. Typically, the foam does not stand up as a foam for a significant period of time. As the foam breaks, it can become runny and messy. It would be desirable to provide a foaming cleanser with increased foam stand up to improve the runniness and messiness of the foam. It would also be desirable to provide a foaming cleanser with enhanced skin feel properties.